megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Batton
is a recurring bat-like enemy robot series from the original Mega Man series that first appeared in Wood Man's stage in Mega Man 2. Most Battons become indestructible while hanging from the ceiling with their wings closed, and become vulnerable when they open their wings to chase their target. __TOC__ Types of Battons Batton , also known as Bubble Bat in some sources, is a robotic bat that was originally created to patrol forests. This robot was so popular that some people wanted to have them as pets.Rockman Complete Works database It appears in Wood Man's stage in Mega Man 2 and Mega Man II, Guts Man's stage in Mega Man: Powered Up, and, in addition to the Mega Man 2 sub-game, both the Buster Rod G stage and the second section of Wily Tower in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. Air Shooter, Metal Blade and Crash Bomber can take them down with one hit, Metal Blade being the most useful as it can be thrown in several directions and uses less energy. In Pokeroku 2, several Battons appear as enemies in the mini game "Tatakae! Rockman". Most of them stand still in one of the three paths, but some move and they may close themselves into a sphere and fall in Mega Man's direction. Also, one Batton appears flying in the game's screensaver after some time. Hits Data Chart Amount of shots/hits from Special Weapons it takes to destroy a Batton. Battonton , misspelled "Batonton" in Mega Man III, is a minor upgrade of the Batton that appears in Mega Man 4, Mega Man III and Super Adventure Rockman. Battontons appears in the stages of Drill Man, Pharaoh Man, Skull Man, the second and fourth sections of Dr. Cossack's Citadel and Wily Stage 2 in Mega Man 4, the stages of Drill Man and Skull Man and the final stage in Mega Man III, and episode 2 of Super Adventure Rockman. Hits Data Chart Amount of shots/hits from Special Weapons it takes to destroy a Battonton. Batton M48 Batton M48 is another minor upgrade of the Batton. It appears in Shade Man's stage and Wily Stage 2 in Mega Man 7, and is Shade Man's support in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. They also appear as VAN Pookin's support in Mega Man: The Power Battle. Batton M64 The Batton M64 from Mega Man 8 attacks by turning into a drill-like shape and falling to hit Mega Man. It acts as a normal Batton in Mega Man & Bass. It appears in the stages of Grenade Man, Frost Man, Sword Man and Wily Tower 2 in Mega Man 8, and in the stages of Cold Man, Burner Man and Dynamo Man in Mega Man & Bass. There is also a weaker version of it in the beginning of Sword Man's stage. Batton Mommy and Petit Batton The Batton Mommy and its three Petit Battons appears in the first part of Sword Man's stage in Mega Man 8. The Petit Battons will follow Batton Mommy and then attack Mega Man one at a time, each taking the shape of a drill and fly forward. Batton Mommy will attack in the same way after the three Petit Battons attacked. Succubatton The can be considered the more dangerous version of the Batton, as it can also dive at Mega Man and latch onto him like a vampire, causing even more damage. It appears in Sword Man's stage in Mega Man 8. Its name is a play on Succubus. Batton (Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha) An unnamed "Batton" appears in Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha. Batton (Mega Man 11) Batton is an enemy from Mega Man 11 that appears in Fuse Man's stage. It is a bat-shaped surveillance robot that hangs on ceilings and slowly swarm towards intruders with its metal wings flapping. Although it has fangs like Succubatton, it won't bite. Charge Shots can break its defense while hanging on ceilings. Batton M-501 is a rare Batton from Mega Man X and Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. Only one appears in the whole game, in Armored Armadillo's stage. It can be used as a trick to gain extra lives, as it often drops one (except in the iOS port, which for no apparent reason lacks the extra life pickup). This was possibly the last model from the Batton series of robots, as they were replaced by the Batton Bone series.Compendium of Rockman X page 165 Other media '' animated series.]] ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) Battontons appeared in Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series, where they can attack with small electric beams. In the episode Incredible Shrinking Mega Man, they are used to find the small Mega Man. In Showdown at Red Gulch, they are charged with meteor fragments. In Mega X, Dr. Wily used one to spy on Dr. Light's lab. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Mega Man faces several Battons in one panel from the ninth issue of the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, during the story arc The Return of Dr. Wily. Battons were also encountered by Mega Man, Pharaoh Man, and Bright Man during their trek through Dr. Wily's abandoned Mesa Lab in the thirty-seventh issue. A Batton M-501 is also seen on the Variant Cover of ''Mega Man'' #40. Other appearances In Mega Man Megamix, Wood Man is accompanied by Battons and other robots when he invades the facility that was going to scrap Dr. Light's robots. Two Battons can be seen in the Rockman & Forte manga, one in Wily's fortress and other in King's fortress. Batton M-501s appear in the Rockman X manga surronding X and Zero in a forest alongside many Maverick minions. Gallery MMPUBattonConcept.png|Concept art of Batton from Mega Man Powered Up. MM11 Batton concept.png|''Mega Man 11'' concept art. Batton (11).png|''Mega Man 11'' Batton. SARBattonton.jpg|Battontons in Super Adventure Rockman. ZombieCafe Zako1.png|Cameo in the event from Zombie Cafe. SFXAC Batton.png|Batton in Street Fighter × All Capcom. MegaManArchieC009.jpg|Batton in the cover of Mega Man #9. Battonsincomic.PNG|Battons in the comic. MegamixWoodRobots.png|Wood Man's Battons in Mega Man Megamix. R&FWilyRobots.png|Wily's Batton in the Rockman & Forte manga. R&FEnemiesV2A.png|King's Batton in the Rockman & Forte manga. R11 Enemies.png|Batton in the Rockman 11 manga. RXBattonM-501.png|''Rockman X'' manga X1Ch6-23.jpg|Batton M501s in the Rockman X manga. SonicC251V.png|Battons flying with the Batbots during the campfire in the EFF cover of Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 251 R2WoodRobotsA.png|Batton in Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou. Trivia *The Batton would have appeared in the cancelled game Mega Man Universe. *Batton M48's name is similar to M48 Patton, a tank from the "M" series used in Cold War. See also Enemies similar to the Battons. *Batton Bone - Batton's successor *Batring *Taban References es:Bubble Bat Category:Mega Man series enemies Category:Mega Man 2 enemies Category:Mega Man 4 enemies Category:Mega Man 7 enemies Category:Mega Man 8 enemies Category:Mega Man 11 enemies Category:Mega Man & Bass enemies Category:Mega Man II enemies Category:Mega Man III enemies Category:Super Adventure Rockman enemies Category:Mega Man: Powered Up enemies Category:Mega Man X enemies Category:Mammal design Category:Flying enemies